Similar
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: Luffy finds similarities between him and his friends. Ch. 1 Luffy and Sanji have a good talk before eyes nearly fall out. Discontinued ?
1. Chapter 1

**Similar PT 1: Limbs**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Luffy finds similarities between him and his friends. Ch. 1 Luffy and Sanji have a good talk before eyes nearly fall out.

**Pairing: **Sanji-Luffy (no yaoi)

**Genre: **Friendship & Humor

**Warnings: **Rated T for language, serious conversations —I guess—, Luffy-logic, & possible OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

* * *

Running, tepid water splashes on the last porcelain plate, rinsing the small suds off. Not soon after does a hand-towel find its way to the plate, absorbing the water from it before the dish is stacked on top of the others. With that done Sanji dries his hands off with the same towel and wipes along the edges of the sink afterwards.

A hand reaches into the front pocket, intending to grab the lone cigarette limply resting against his chest. Sanji is only able to brush a finger against the white stick when he hears something shifting around behind him, drawing his attention. Removing his finger he closes his eyes lets out a sighs, wondering which of his crewmates decided to stay behind. '_If I'm right then it should be Luffy._'

Shaking his head the blonde turns around and opens his eyes to see that it is, in fact, his gluttonous captain sitting at the table, almost looking like he's waiting for another serving. Wasn't the twelve plates enough for the black-hole of a stomach? Besides, Sanji had already yelled at him earlier for wanting more.

The visible eyes looks down at the rubber hand, seeing the fingers interlocked while the left thumb is rubbing the right. The eye then looks at the brunette's face. His captain actually looks deep in thought.

Sanji reaches in his front pocket and finally grabs the cigarette, placing it in between his lips. The next few seconds pass before his lighter sets fire to the end of the stick. '_Maybe he's thinking of a way to get more food out of me._' A cloud of smoke emerges from his lips. '_Won't he ever learn that it's not gonna work?_'

Luffy separates his fingers and stretches his arms overhead before turning his attention to his favorite cook. "San—"

"No." Sanji says without a second thought. Scratch what he was thinking before. There's no way that Luffy would think of a clever way to get anymore, the guy's too straightforward for that.

The young captain blinks his eyes in confusion. What did Sanji tell him no for? He didn't even ask for anything yet. "I didn't say—"

"I don't care," the cigarette is removes from his mouth and rests between two fingers with a thin stream of smoke rising from the lit end. "—you're not getting anything else to eat."

Eyebrows furrow a bit as Luffy is trying to figure out what his cook is going on about. "But, I wasn't going to ask for any."

Can't his captain take no for an answer? "No, Luffy, you're not eating."

"Sanji, you're not listening to me." Why does everyone always think that he wants food? He just wants to talk.

"I know you. You're _**not**_ getting anything until dinner. If you keep asking then you won't even get dinner tonight."

Younger obsidian eyes widen from the last comment before both hands slam down on the table. Everything that he wanted to say to his cook goes out the window as he's scared that he might not eat anything tonight. "I'm not gonna get dinner?!"

Sanji brings the cigarette back to his lips but doesn't inhale yet. "If you keep asking for food you won't."

"Food?" That's what this is about? Wow, Sanji really wasn't listening to him. "That's not what I want to talk about though."

"What?" The glutton doesn't want… what?

"What?"

Sanji keeps the cigarette in his mouth while his right index finger goes in his ear, trying to make sure that he thoroughly cleaned it out earlier. Can those words even be said in the same sentence by this person? "You said you didn't want… food…?"

Younger eyes blink twice again. "Yeah…" Is that such a big deal for him or something?

Dressed feet quickly make their way towards sandaled ones before a skilled hand touches the captain's forehead, not paying attention to the black strands touching the back of his hand. Strange, even though he's no doctor and doesn't know the first thing about illnesses, the skin doesn't feel overheated.

"Uh, Sanji…?" Luffy looks up to see the underside of the arm.

"You don't need to see Chopper, do you?" He still can't feel any unwanted heat coming from the youth.

"Why'd I have to see him?"

"You sound strange Luffy."

"I… do?"

Sanji takes his hand from his captain's forehead. "Yeah. You not wanting food is very strange."

"Oh." A big smile reaches the young man's face before he just lets out a full hearted laugh. "I thought it was something important."

Isn't food always important to the glutton? That's what Luffy mentions every day. Heck, there hasn't been a day that's gone by when Luffy hasn't mentioned food or being hungry. Hmm, maybe Sanji should try to see if Luffy can go one day without mentioning his appetite soon. If he can then he'll make something special for Luffy.

Shaking the thought from his head he takes a drag from his cigarette and slowly blows smoke from his lips. "So, what'd you want then?"

Once the laughter calms down the smile withdraws from his face and Luffy motions to the chair across from him. "I wanna talk with you."

The visible eye widens a little. Was that really Luffy's voice? It sounds so grown-up to be Luffy's. Sure his captain has gotten a little taller and stronger from these last two years but was his voice always this mature since they've been reunited? Is Luffy actually going to take the title of being Captain seriously now? Well, no, he's always taken it seriously. But is he finally going to start acting his age and be an adult about everything?

Not soon after the request was made does Sanji remove his apron and puts in on the back of a chair before pulling the seat back, sitting in it. He's really interested to know what Luffy is going to talk about now.

Luffy places his elbows on the table and rests his chin on the back of his hands. "What do you think about limbs being separated?"

"Huh?"

What does Sanji think about… what?

"Yeah," the brunette leans his body back against the chair and scratches the side of his face. "—what do you think about limbs being hacked off?" Luffy takes a second and looks at the ceiling, trying to think of a way to rephrase that. It sounded a lot less violent in his head. Another second passes before he looks back at the cook. "I mean what do you think about drumsticks?"

"Drumsticks?" What the heck is Luffy talking about? First it's about limbs now drumsticks? What the hell is going through his captain's head?

"Yeah drumsticks. You know like thighs, or ribs, or breasts from a chicken? Or loins, or filleting fish? What do you think about them?"

Why the hell does Luffy want to know about drum- Is that what this is about? Food? And here Sanji thought Luffy actually wanted to have an actual man to man conversation about something important.

Sanji takes a deep intake of the cigarette before blowing the smoke out and turns to sternly look at his captain. "So you are talking about food."

"Huh?" Luffy blinks twice.

"You just mentioned different types of food," the blonde takes the cigarette from his lips and points it at the glutton, "—which has me to believe that you want some more, isn't that right?"

The young captain blinks again before he closes his eyes and gives his cook a bright smile. "I mean I am still pretty hungry," he looks back at the seemingly angry chef and keeps his smile, "—but that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you."

A confused look goes on Sanji's face. "Then why would you mention food?"

"Only because they're limbs, right? I mean they used to be part of an animal."

Well technically ribs, breasts, and fillets aren't limbs but at least Sanji can kind of see where Luffy's coming from now; a little if anything. "Alright, why're you bringing up limbs anyways?"

A rubber hand reaches up to grab the famous straw hat and places it on the table with a warm smile on his face. He knows that this action will get Sanji's full attention. It would get anyone's full attention. "I wanted to talk about limbs because," his dark eyes are completely focused on the hat. It's always the same, no matter how many times he looks at his treasure it always gives him peace, unless some jerk damages it and then gets the crap beat out of them. Seriously, they shouldn't touch his treasure. Heck he even warns them not to touch it but they never listen and that's why they get they're butt kicked. They don't listen.

Ahh, what was he going to say again? Oh right, he was talking about limbs. "—when Shanks saved my life he lost his arm for me. A bandit threw me in the sea after I ate my devil fruit but I wasn't drowning yet. Haha, I forgot why Chopper said I wasn't. Well anyways, after I was thrown in the water the local sea monster came up and ate the bandit. Afterwards he was coming after me but Shanks got there in time and scared him away but he lost his arm." A warm smile grazes Luffy's face as he rubs the top of his hat.

Sanji closes his eyes and takes a long drag, recalling the memory of what happened years ago. Eighty-five days. Eighty-five days he was stuck on that rock in the middle of the sea. That old fart had given him the only food that he had while he took his own leg and ate it to survive. The geezer was crazy for that. He had no reason to save Sanji or to sacrifice his leg. He had no reason at all… except for the fact that they have the same dream to find All Blue. And even to this day Sanji is still indebted to the geezer but he'll repay him when he finally finds his treasure.

A smile goes on the cook's face before he exhales the smoke. So, this is why Luffy wanted to talk about hacked-up limbs? Because of those old guys sacrificing their bodies for them. Isn't that a little nostalgic…

"The Baratie…"

Luffy looks up from his hat to the cook in question. "Huh?"

"You wanted to tell me about Shanks giving his arm for you because I told you about my past when we were fighting Krieg's men at the Baratie." Well, this is a rare side to see from Luffy. His captain is always open towards everyone but he doesn't really talk much about his past to them. Whether it's because he doesn't think about it or just the fact it's not something that he wants them to know. '_No, I doubt that's the reason. It probably just doesn't cross his mind._'

"Mmm," Luffy his chin in hand and looks at the table's surface, trying to think. Is that the reason why he wanted to talk about severed limbs with Sanji? Because he already knew Sanji's past and how old man Zeff is a cannibal? Well, kind of. Nah, that can't be the reason why. Hmm, why did he want to talk then?

The brunette lifts his head up and laughs again. "Really, I don't know why I wanted to talk about it. Or maybe because the people we looked up to—"

Sanji takes the cigarette out of his mouth and points it at his captain again. "Hey, hey, hey. I don't look up to that old geezer."

"But you were crying when you left the Baratie."

"Me crying back then has nothing to do with looking up to him. It was just a spur of the moment."

Luffy gives Sanji a yeah-right look before laughing it off.

Sanji catches the look and quickly defends himself. "It was."

"Well it's probably because of us that they're handicapped so maybe that's why I wanted to talk. I mean Shanks isn't that badly handicapped since he can use his other arm but old man Zeff is." Crap, that didn't come out the way he wanted it to either. Man, Sanji's gonna get mad at him now. "I mean, uh, he's living out his dream being in that restaurant and all and is probably kicking a lot of people out still and—"

"Luffy,"

Crap. He really is gonna get in trouble now. Luffy closes his eyes and lowers his head, not wanting but waiting to get hit. "I'm sorry."

Sanji uses his free hand and places it on top of the brunette's head. "—I know what you're saying. We took something from them that they can never get back. And even though we did, they don't blame us for it. I don't know about you but that old geezer never brought the subject up. In fact, that day at the Baratie was the first time it was mentioned even since it happened."

Eyes open as Luffy lifts his head up. He looks through the opening of the hand to see his cook. "Sanji?"

Said male takes his hand off of the younger's head and a smile grazes his face. "And I really doubt that Shanks has brought it up let alone complained about it."

The smile is contagious and finds its way on Luffy's face. "Not once."

The burning tip of the cigarette finds its way to the ashtray. Funny, Sanji doesn't feel like smoking at the moment. "See, it's good to get stuff off of your chest every once in a while."

Luffy looks down to look at his chest before looking back at the blonde. "But I don't have anything on my chest," he takes a finger to point at the scar, —except for this, but I don't think there was anything else on it, was there?"

Sanji just blinks his eyes a few times before he just busts out laughing. One moment his captain is doing something rare like being opened and the next he's back to being Luffy. Some things will never change.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Both Luffy and Sanji turn their heads towards the door and instantly stand from the seats.

Who's screaming? Is someone trying to attack them? Is someone really that stupid to try and attack them? If they are then they have another thing coming.

Is Nami and Robin alright? What the hell are those damn idiots doing out there? They better sacrifice their lives to make sure that neither Nami or Robin get hurt in any way. If any of those bastard allow anyone to even split a hair on his angels' heads then they're dead meat.

Without a second glance at the other person both captain and cook run out of the galley and quickly head for the deck. When they step foot outside they don't see anyone on the lawn deck.

"Oi!" Luffy places his hat on top of his head and takes a step to his left, trying to find his friends. "Where are you guys?"

"L-Luffy…!"

Sanji spots Franky and Brook near the helm before tapping Luffy's shoulder, getting his captain's attention. As soon as he sees Luffy stretch his arms to the rail near their friends, Sanji wraps his arms around the younger's torso, readying himself to be propelled through the air. Any other circumstance he would just jump over the rail and make his way towards the helm but since time is on their hands he needs to get over there a quicker way. Just hopefully he'll be able to stick his landing and not be thrown into anybody… or overboard, again.

Luffy launches himself forwards and he can feel the grip tighten on him for a brief moment before its gone and he lands near the stairway to his special seat. Turning around he sees that Sanji is by Usopp and Robin with his eyes closed as he's reaching for something in his pocket. He then turns his attention to the rail that everyone is looking at ready to pummel whoever has the nerve to invade Thousand Sunny before his shoulders drop and he just blinks. "Huh?"

Sanji opens his eye, remembering that he left the cigarette in the galley before he focuses on the bastard who's putting Nami and Robin's lives in danger. As soon as he sees the person his face almost drops and he takes a step back.

"I-Iva-chan?"

"Hmm?" Ivankov tilts his head before looking at the person who called him out. A sudden rush of joy enters his body. "Mugiwara-boy!"

A bright smile goes on Luffy's face as he runs up to his father's friend, clearly excited to see the man. "Iva-chan! It's been so long!"

Ivankov places his hands on his hips. "Look at how you've grown, Mugiwara-boy. Vi almost didn't recognize you."

Robin lets a smile go across her face. It's been a while since she's last seen him and although he's a bit eccentric for her —she should be used to it since she's a part of this crew— it's still good to know that he's doing well.

Franky, Chopper and Zoro just blink their eyes at the giant faced person while Nami slowly lifts up her hand to point at him. "Y-you know him?"

Sanji takes a step to the side, slowly wanting to inch his way behind Usopp. There is no way in the Grand Line that he can afford to be seen by this man. If he's seen then Ivankov will open his big mouth and let everyone know exactly where he spent the last two years of his life. If that happens… '_I don't even want to think about what'll happen._

"That thing has a gender?" Usopp quickly asks, not sure what to make out of this bizarre person… thing. Whatever it is.

Luffy turns around and smiles at his friends. "Yep, he helped me out of Impel Down and helped me try to save Ace."

"Oh. This is the man who has helped Luffy-san in the past." Brook says, relaxing himself a little. Anyone who has helped his captain at any time must be a good person.

"Mugiwara-boy," Ivankov takes a step and looks around the cheerful ship, "—vwhat a fine ship you have here. Everything seems so energetic. Vi've expected no less from you."

The wind is starting to blow, allowing the waves to carry the ship to its next destination.

"So Iva-chan," Luffy puts his hands behind his head and leans his head back a little. "—what're you doing in the New World anyways?"

"Ah, yes." The revolutionist closes his eyes and smiles before he turns his attention towards his friend's son. When he opens his eyes he leans his body down towards the young pirate and his hands go back on his hips as a scowl goes on his face. "Do you've any idea how much trouble Vi've got in vwith Dragon?!"

Confused eyes blinks twice. "M-my dad? Why would you get in trouble with him?"

"Vit vwasn't directly from him but he still gave me a lot of work to do when Vi vwas in contact vwith him! Next time vyou talk vwith him tell him not to be so hard on vme!"

"What are you talking about? You can't say you got in trouble because of me! And I've never talked with him before!"

"Even if you never met him he still knows about you. Vi svwear you're just like him! Always causing vme trouble!"

Franky leans over and whispers to Robin. "How does this guy know who Luffy's dad is?"

"Other than it being a public fact now Ivankov is also a revolutionist working alongside with Dragon."

"Ah," Nami puts a finger to her lips, "—that explains it."

"It's probably why he agreed to help Luffy breakout of Impel Down." Chopper says as everyone continues to watch the two argue back and forth.

Sanji nonchalantly takes another step to the side, hoping to leave the scene. So far that loud-mouth hasn't seen him, which is really good. It'll be even better for the damn okama to leave their ship.

Usopp notices something moving behind him and turns around. "Uh, Sanji, what're you doing?"

"Oh me," the inwardly panicking blonde tries to play it off, "—nothing at all. Just trying to—"

"Ah," Ivankov turns his attention to the remaining pirates and spots a familiar blonde and a huge smile adorns his face. "—if it isn't candy-boy."

Sanji is screwed. No, screwed is not the proper word. His life is going straight back to that damn infernal of a hell that he was forced to endure for two years. All of the times that he desperately ran away from those creatures, all of the times that he had been hit, touched, almost forced into wearing those damn dresses, the entire hell that he had went through for over seven hundred days are just rushing back into his head. If he crew finds out that he was sent there of all places, _**there**_, they'll never let him live it down, especially that damn, green-headed bastard. He'll keep reminding Sanji about it for the rest of his life.

"Yo, Sanji, do you know him?" Franky turns to look at the blonde cook.

"Nope," he can feel sweat start to rise on the back of his neck, "—never seen him a day in my life."

"Wait Iva-chan," Luffy turns back to his dad's friend, unknowingly saving his cook from utter embarrassment, "—why did you get in trouble from my dad? I mean did he even yell at you?"

The guest quickly forgets about his candy and yells at Luffy. "That's not the point! He made vme do a lot more work than vi was supposed to! He only makes vme do that when vi get in trouble vwith him! And you're the reason why vi got in trouble!"

"But I didn't do anything! Besides, I haven't even seen you for over two years!"

Zoro sees that the giant faced man is holding out his right hand and— are the gloves getting longer? He closes his eyes and shakes his head. '_I'm just seeing things._'

"That doesn't change the fact that vi had to work hard because of that!" Ivankov raises his right hand. "Emporio Onna Hormone!"

Luffy doesn't have time to try and dodge it as he feels the sharp nails dig into his skin. This is the third time that he's been stabbed by this man and it still hurts as much as the first time.

"LUFFY!" Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook cry out, not knowing what that weird guy has in store for any of them. Isn't that man a friend since he helped Luffy two years ago? Why is he attacking Luffy? Just because he got in trouble with Luffy's dad? That's the stupidest reason for anything, especially since Luffy doesn't even know his dad.

Zoro puts his hand on Wado's hilt and takes a step forward. What the hell does this man think he's doing to their captain right in front of everyone? He must have a death wish for attacking Luffy.

Franky sticks his arms out, ready to blast the man out into the sea. As soon as Luffy gets out of the way that man is gonna get blasted by his laser.

Robin crosses her arms under her breast, having no intention of attacking the revolutionist. If anything, this is going to turn into an amusing display. '_I wonder who'll get worked up more, Luffy or everyone else…?_'

As for Sanji, he's just staring at the scene in front of him. He's not too sure why he doesn't feel threatened by what just happened but he's even more confused about why this seems a bit familiar to him. He's pretty sure that he's seen this before but the question is what happened? He should remember. He was stuck on that awful island for two years. He should remember everything that happened there so why can't he remember what this attack does? Now it's gonna irritate him for forgetting.

Ivankov retracts his hand from the young captain's side and takes a step back, watching how Luffy falls to the ground with his head lowered and back to his friends. A challenging smirk goes on his face as he jumps onto the railing and holds his arms out. "If you can catch vme before sundown tonight, Mugiwara-boy, then vi'll change you back! Hee-haw!"

"Change him back?"

"What did you do to him?"

A rubber hand sticks out. "Don't hurt him. It-it's nothing—" What happened to his voice?"

"L-Luffy…?" Nami questions. Her captain's voice, it sounds so… different. Almost like a… girl's?

Eyes widen as their captain lifts his head up. The short, scruffy dark hair is… long? Everyone excluding Robin rubs their eyes for six seconds before they can confirm it. Luffy's hair is definitely longer. It's down to the end of his back.

"Luffy," Chopper slowly takes a step closer to his captain. "—are you okay?"

Not wanting to say anything said person just nods their head. Why did Iva-chan have to do this? This is just cruel.

"Like vi said Mugiwara-boy,"

Everyone turns their attention back at the revolutionist.

"—if you can catch vme by sundown vi'll change you back. Hee-haw!" With one final look Ivankov jumps off from their ship onto a rowboat below and a few people start to row away.

"Franky," Nami quickly gets out of her daze, "—turn the helm. I don't know what he did to Luffy but we got to bring him back."

"Roger."

Chopper finally makes it to his strangely long haired captain and moves to see Luffy's face. "Are you al—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhh! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Everyone turns to look at the panicking doctor and Robin just holds a hand to her mouth, suppressing her laughter.

"Chopper, what happened?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's," Chopper's eyes widen with complete shock as he looks over his captain's body, trying to figure out what could've possibly happened. "—changed."

"What happened to him?"

"He's not a him anymore." Chopper says quietly, still not knowing how to take this sudden change. This is completely new. He's never read anything like this before in any of his medical books.

"He's… what?"

"What do you mean 'he not a him anymore?' How can he be anything else?"

"I'm telling you that _**he's**_ not a _**him**_ anymore!"

"WHAT?!"

"Luffy, what happened to you?"

The bottom lip in is stuck between teeth as the young strawhat captain slowly gets off of the floor and turns around even slower. This is bad, this is humiliating, this is just wrong. How is he supposed to go on adventures and become the king of pirates if he looks like… this?

Eyes just bulge out while mouths fall unto the floor. Luffy's hair isn't the only thing that changed. Eyelashes are longer, lips are fuller, neck is slimmer, his chest is definitely not flat. _**They're**_ just sticking out. _**They're**_ hiding the center of the scar and the opened red shirt is clearly revealing too much of _**them**_. Luffy's waist is a lot thinner and hips are out. Luffy has a body of a—

Their captain, their _**male**_ captain is a… girl?

How the hell did that happen?

Sanji is just standing completely frozen. What the hell hap— How the hell did— WHY did that bastard do this to— WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE REMEMBER THAT IVANKOV COULD DO THIS?! Ivankov did this when he first met Sanji. He was an extremely sexy, tall female that had very bouncy _**twins**_ and a firm ass that turned into a creepy, hideous bastard! Now here his captain is as a wom—

Sanji takes in Luffy appearance again. The small waist, the large breasts, the blushing, saddened look on her face.

Her face.

Her. Face.

Her… face…

"YOU'RE A _**WOMAN**_?!" Sanji screams with his hands on his face.

Usopp uses the back of his hand to hit the cook's chest. "You're slow."

"Luffy," Nami gets said girl's attention as she's marching up to her, having every intention to close the shirt. There's three guys on the ship who are definitely perverts and the last thing that she wants to happen is have them hit on Luffy, even if she is technically a guy whose just trapped in a girl's body? Is that what happened? "What should we do?"

Luffy looks down and watches as Nami fumbles with the buttons on his shirt. There is no way that he's acknowledging the fact that he's a chick, even if it is visible that he does have boobs now, he's not admitting it.

With the last bit of her fun from her system Robin speaks up. "I think the best thing we should do is go after Ivankov. He did say that we had until sundown to chase him."

"Alright," Zoro closes his eye and turns to walk onto the deck, having every intention to force this out of his head. "We need to find him and force him to change Luffy back. There's no way that I can," he turns to look at his captain and sees how Nami is having a hard time trying to keep the button from coming out before he shakes his head again, needing the image to leave. "—we can't go on if he's stuck like this."

"Agh, damn it. Luffy, why can't they just stay in?" Nami tries one more time but she finally gives up.

"Hey guys," Luffy gets her crews attention, "—I'm still a guy, right? I mean just because I have boobs now doesn't mean that I'm actually a girl, does it?"

"If you lost your pen—"

Nami throws the closest item at Franky's head. "Shut up!"

"But it's true Nami. If he doesn't have _**it** _anymore then he's not a man." Usopp points to Luffy. "I mean look at him, he-erm she has boobs. They replaced his—"

"Usopp!" Nami hits the marksman across the head. Do they not have any kind of sympathy for Luffy? He was just turned into a female. How can they be so inconsiderate? And besides, how do they even know if he lost _**it**_ or not? She turns back to look at Luffy's appearance again. His body has definitely changed and his voice did to so he probably doesn't have _**it**_ anymore. Oh the horror that must be for him.

Luffy sulks and she drops to the floor, holding the strawhat in between her legs. He doesn't have _**it**_ or his family jewels anymore. These stupid boobs took them away. There's no way that he can go on like this. Everyone will laugh at him or her. No, he's still a man. His thinking hasn't changed yet and neither did his dream so he is still a man; he's just trapped in this body, that's all. Nothing else changed.

"Luffy-san,"

The sad captain looks up to her musician.

"—may I see your pan—" An angry hit to the back of his skull quickly changes his topic. "—I mean, we'll find that man for you to change back."

A small smile goes on Luffy's face. "Thanks."

"It'll probably be better if you stay here."

Said captain looks over to Robin from her spot on the ground before her head turns towards Zoro about to leave the area. "We can't afford you to be seen like this."

If Luffy is seen like this then not only would they be the laughing stock in the New World but too many perverted bastards would surely try to make advances on her and with Luffy being oblivious to it, it would just bring them a lot of unnecessary headaches. So many damn fights just because of how she looks now especially with that shirt wide open, too much—

"Damn it Luffy," Zoro has a vein pulsing on the side of his head, "—can't you close that damn shirt of yours? It's hard for me to try and think with you exposed like that!"

"But the buttons just keep popping out and I don't wanna rip the shirt. I really like it."

Zoro points to Robin. "Then ask her for one you can borrow! Just do something about your chest!"

Usopp scratches the side of his face and whispers: "I think he means breasts."

Both Chopper and Brook just nod their heads.

"Why are you even getting mad over that?" Nami crosses her arms under her busts. "It's not like you haven't seen cleavage before." She turns her head to look at Luffy. '_Although I must admit it's weird to see Luffy with some._'

"It's bad enough that I see hers a lot more then I want to!" The first mate points at Robin who in return just blinks at him. "I don't need to see my captain's!"

"So," hands move from under the breasts to her hips as Nami walks up to Zoro, "—it's normal to see mine then? You're a pervert too."

Zoro brings a finger to his ear and cleans it out. "Yours just aren't noticeable like that."

The scary side of Nami comes out and she knocks Zoro over the head, sending him down with steam coming her fist afterwards.

Franky, Chopper and Usopp just put a hand to their face and shakes their head while Brook laughs at the scene.

As for Sanji, he's still trying to digest the fact that his gluttonous of a captain is in _**that **_body and is almost as beautiful as Nami and Robin. How is this possible? Earlier today he was just talking with Luffy, with his _**male**_ captain but now that same captain is a—

"HE'S A WOMAN!" Sanji screams out again.

And again Usopp hits Sanji's chest with the back of his hand. "You already said that."

Luffy can feel his cheeks get warmer in slight embarrassment from the obvious outburst. He still hasn't come to terms that he is in fact a— Iva-chan is just mean for doing this to him all just because he got in trouble. It wasn't Luffy's fault for getting Iva-chan in trouble with his dad. He doesn't even know the man.

"Alright you guys," Franky grips the lever for his Soldier Dock System, "—I'm gonna deploy channels 1, 2, and 3 so we can find that guy. What he did to Luffy was not SUPER at all."

Everyone is about to scramble to get to the Docking room while Franky tightens his grip on the helm.

"Hey, Franky," Luffy calls out while still being glued to the floor.

"Huh?"

"—can you take Sanji's place while he takes care of the ship?"

Everything stops as the remaining eight pirates look at their captain like he-er she lost her mind. "_**EH?!**_"

"Luffy, have you lost your mind?" Doesn't Luffy know what Sanji will do to her if she's by herself? Okay, so it's not gonna be that bad but he'll swoon over a person who was a guy almost eleven minutes ago. That's something that they shouldn't have to witness. Heck, that thought shouldn't even exist in the first place.

"I just wanna finish the talk that we were having earlier." Luffy plainly says while rubbing the top of the strawhat.

All eyes, well almost all since Zoro is heading towards the Docking room, turn to the blonde cook, wondering if he's going to accept it. If he shows even a hint of perverseness in his answer then a few members are going to throw him overboard.

Why the hell did he leave his cigarette in the ashtray? Right, it's because he didn't need it when he was talking with Luffy earlier. So why the hell didn't he put it back in his front pocket like he normally does? And that was the last cigarette that he had until he bought at the next island he went to. Damn, this day is starting to suck.

Sanji clears his throat and straightens his tie as he walks over to the helm. "I'll take care of him —'_he's a him, he's a him, his body is a lie, he's a him_.'— so you guys go look for Ivankov."

Skeptical looks are thrown at the blonde but none the less does everyone start to head to the Docking Room.

"Luffy,"

Said person looks at his erm-her navigator. He still can't get used to the fact that he's a… chick. Nope, he will absolutely not admit that he is a chick. Even if there is no evidence left he's still a guy, he will not admit it and the heavy weight on his chest doesn't mean a thing.

"—if he does anything that he doesn't normally do with you let me know immediately."

"O-kay…?" What's that supposed to mean? Sanji isn't gonna try and do anything with him. Why is everyone getting so worried about Sanji acting funny with him?

Not soon after can the engines of the little soldiers be heard against the waves and Sanji follows them with Thousand Sunny.

"So Luffy, what else did you want to say—" The wind picks up some more and blows Luffy's hair, sash, and the opened shirt to the side, showing a naked bosom before it dies down, covering half of the flesh again. Sanji had gotten a full glance of the breast. It doesn't matter if his captain is originally a guy, he just seen a woman's breast, the whole thing. His visible eye turns into a heart and he can feel a lot of blood about to gush out from his nose but he doesn't care. He just seen something incredibly beautiful, even if there is a giant scar on half of it, it was still beautiful.

"Sanji?" His cook looks pale and there's a thin red line coming from both nostrils of his nose. "Oi, Sanji, what's wrong?"

Blood just erupts from his nose as his legs give out and he falls on his knees. Nothing can mess up his day anymore. "L-Luffy-swan!"

Luffy just looks down as she can feel her cheeks get warmer in embarrassment again. It seems like Sanji only sees him as a girl now. '_Why did Iva-chan change me into a girl? Now everyone is gonna treat me differently._'

All that is playing in Sanji's head is the few seconds that the wind was blowing and he got to see one of the twins. It doesn't matter if his crew finds Ivankov or not now. He is gonna have to thank the okama one day for this though.

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen.**

And here is the first chapter of Similar. I'm not sure when I had this idea but it was a fun little something to do. The next chapter will be of Luffy & Nami called "Wind" and no worries, Luffy turns back into a guy.

I'll admit when I was writing the end of this Bon Clay's "Okama Way" song came on and I started dying from laughter. Funny thing, it kinda works for this chapter. *slaps wrist* Man, I'm bad. Oh, and I drew the last scene to this so you can either find it in my tumblr or deviantart account.

Well until next time, take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	2. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note:**

**Discontinuing Stories (?)**

I know, it's the dreaded author's notes and I'm sorry for it. Really I apologize from the bottom of my heart but it has to be done.

I, the author (A.A. [Sorry, I still refuse to give our my real name so you get my initials instead but I love you all the same]) will be discontinuing my stories. Now before I get lynched by my viewers who I'm sure are turning into an angry mob let me explain my reasoning.

Originally I was unable to update because my desktop computer has had no internet since the beginning of the year (I'm actually doing this on my sister's laptop), and even though that was the case I was still working on the next chapters to Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room (which was going to be hilarious), In The Mirror (which was going to be dreadful but not the last chapter), Dark Mind, (which was going to be between comedy and really dramatic), Similar and a few others which I'll explain in a bit.

Another reason I couldn't update was simply I didn't have any time to. Normally I'd be able to pull off at least 1-2k words whenever I work on it if I'm not distracted with the previous chapters but I couldn't get more than a few hundred words the last few times I tried. But that's only when I had time. Like I said, I've been a busy little beaver pretty much all year since I'm back in church. Yay.

The main reason why I won't be able to have any updates now is because my folder holding all of my stories have been completely erased from my computer. Normally I would have had a backup on my flash-drive but because I'm out of school for now I had no reason to have it on there. So, that's a bit of a mistake on my part but what can you do? Sure I can cry about it but that's still not gonna bring it back into existence.

Yes, I do at least remember the big plot points of what I was going to write but if anyone has ever experienced writing something really good the first time and losing it, then trying to write it again it never comes out the same which also makes you not want to write, but that actually be just me though. That and the fact that I didn't really have the drive to write no matter how many times I tried to force myself to.

So, unfortunately, that is where I am right now. Now if you're curious about why the ? mark is there then I'll tell you. If by chance I actually get time and remember at least a few of the lines that I was going to have in the story(ies) then I'll work on it and later on update a chapter. So I'm not 100% giving up on my stories, it's just about 99.3% for now.

And to all of my viewers who have sent me requests for other stories, I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. I'll do this though. If I find the time I'll do a one-shot of the story but in T format if you still want me to. I absolutely refuse to do M's anymore, and that includes in making new M stories for myself. If I'm able to then I'll finish WWDGIGR & ITM ( too lazy to write the title again) but there will be _**NO MORE**_ graphic, yaoi smut. I am officially, 100% percent finished with writing graphic, yaoi smut or any smut or yaoi for the rest of my life. And I'm not going to relapse this time, I refuse to. I'm off the stuff (wow, I made it seem like it was a drug… who knew).

Anyways I wanted to let you all know why I haven't been able to update for so long and I do truly apologize from the bottom of my heart that it has come to this but like I sad there's nothing I can do about it. So thank you for taking the time to read this and I give you more thanks for reading my stories and following me. This isn't goodbye, it's just a very long intermission, hopefully.

Like always, I wish you all the best and take very good care of yourselves.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


End file.
